Ratoncito
by idi97
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si 2d esta a cargo de cuidar a un ratoncito? ¿russell pensara que 2d esta loco? ¿cyborg casi morirá por la culpa de 2d? ¿va a llover hoy? ¿murdoc se emborrachara? todas las respuesta esta en el one-shot y si quieren saber si va a llover miren el cielo


**Hola! antes que vean el one-shot les voy a dejar dos pregunta para que se queden pensando ¿Cómo en Bob esponja pueden a ver una playa bajo el mar? ¿y como pueden a ver fuego si están debajo del mar? bueno, disfruten el one-shot**

Ratoncito

Un día "normal" en los estudios Kong, estaban todos los miembros de la banda gorillaz menos noodle que se avía ido a dormir a la casa de una de sus amigas por todo el fin de semana, russell estaba en la cocina de los estudios haciéndose un emparedado de 50 pisos, murdoc estaba borracho "jugando" con unas de sus "amiguitas", cyborg noodle estaba en su habitación recargándose y 2d estaba en su habitación cuidando del ratoncito de noodle, el ratón era blanco de ojos azules y se llamaba queso, 2d le avía regalado ese ratón a su novia noodle por su cumpleaños, ellos dos llevaban meses de noviazgo, russell aceptó que ellos dos sean novios, a cyborg noodle no le importo que ellos dos sean novios y murdoc trato de separar a noodle y a 2d varias veces pero russell le dio tres palizas y lo amenazo diciendo que no iba a comprar alcohol por 10 años si 2d y noodle se separaban, al final murdoc acepto que fueran novios (creo), 2d estaba sentado en su cama mirando la tele sin prestarle atención a la jaula del ratón de noodle

- bueno, es hora de darle de comer a queso – dijo 2d levantándose y se dirigió a su mueble donde estaba la jaula de queso – queso hora de comer! – dijo 2d parado al frente de la jaula del ratón – DONDE ESTA QUESO?! – grito 2d asustado cuando se dio cuenta que la jaula estaba vacía y sin ningún rastro de queso

- NO GRITES IDIOTA! – grito murdoc desde su winnebagon

- ESTA BIEN MURDOC! – grito 2d

- NO GRITES ADEFESIO! – grito murdoc desde su lata con ruedas

- BUENO! – grito 2d

- CALLATE BIECHO! – grito murdoc molesto

- OK! – grito 2d

- QUE NO GRITES MIERDA! – grito murdoc

- bueno, ahora ¿Dónde esta queso? – se pregunto 2d buscando al ratón

"Tal vez este debajo de tu cama" dijo un voz dentro de la cabeza de 2d

- gracias voz extraña – dijo 2d y se dirigió a su cama

"de nada" dijo la voz mientras 2d buscaba a queso debajo de su cama

- no esta queso – dijo 2d

"entonces búscalo por toda tu habitación" dijo la voz

- por donde comienzo? – pregunto 2d mirado toda su habitación que era un desastre

"por tu armario" dijo la voz y 2d se dirigió a su armario

- aaaaaaaahhhhhh! – grito 2d cuando abrió el armario y le cayeron varias cosa encima haciendo que él se cayera el piso con las cosas encima

"eres muy desordenado" dijo la voz

- ya se – dijo 2d mientras trataba de quitarse todas las cosas que estaban encima de el

"no creo que queso este en tu armario" dijo la voz

- y porque dijiste que buscara en mi armario? – pregunto 2d

"porque quería que te cayera cosas encima" dijo la voz

- cállate – dijo 2d y se puso a buscar a queso en toda su habitación

* * *

Unas horas después

La habitación de 2d estaba más desordenada que nunca, el peli azul estaba parado en el medio de la habitación respirando agitado

"estas cansada?" pregunto la voz

- si… - dijo 2d mientras seguía respirando agitado

"buscaste en toda tu habitación y no encontraste a queso" dijo la voz

- y ahora por donde busco? – pregunto 2d

"por la cocina?" dijo la voz

- bueno – dijo 2d y se fue a la cocina

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba russell sentado en la mesa comiendo su gran emparedado de 25 piso (era de 50 pero no le entraba en la boca), luego 2d entra a la cocina

- hola d – dijo russell con la boca llena

- hola russ – dijo 2d mientras buscaba a queso

- que buscas? – pregunto russell mirando a 2d mientras comía

- a queso – dijo 2d

- esta en la nevera – dijo russell señalando la nevera y luego se puso a comer

- gracias russ – dijo 2d mientras se acercaba a la nevera

- de….nada – dijo russell comiendo mientras que 2d abría la nevera y buscaba a queso

- russell en la nevera nada mas ahí un cerebro, ojos humanos, pizza desde hace 5 años, una bota vieja y queso – dijo 2d mirando el interior de la nevera

- pero no estabas buscando queso? – pregunto russell

- si pero me refiero al ratoncito de noodle ¿lo has visto? – pregunto 2d

- nop – dijo russell

- donde estará? – se preguntaba 2d mirando la cocina

"no será que russell so lo comió?" dijo la voz

- puede ser – dijo 2d

- que dijiste? – pregunto russell, luego 2d se acerca a russell y le abrió la boca con las manos

- queso esta ahí?! – grito 2d mientras tenia la boca de russell abierta con sus manos y mira su interior

"que asco! Se nota que russell no se lava los dientes!" dijo la voz

- no veo a queso – dijo 2d mirando el interior de la boca de Russel

"por favor dios regálale a russell una pasta de diente y un enjuague bocal!" dijo la voz

- aquí no esta queso – dijo 2d soltando la boca de russell

- 2d que te pasa? – pregunto russell confundido

"Tal vez queso estaba adentro del estomago de russell" dijo la voz

- a ver – dijo 2d

- a ver que? – pregunto russell muy confundido y 2d coloco su oreja en el estomago de russell

- queso si esta ahí respóndeme! – grito 2d con su oreja pegada en el estomago de russell esperando un señal de vida de queso

- NO ME COMI A QUESO! – grito russell

- pero la vocecita que esta en mi cabeza me dijo que tal vez queso este en tu estomago – dijo 2d alejándose de russell

"que mierda este esta mas loco que murdoc" pensó russell mirando a 2d

"Tal vez queso este con cyborg" dijo la voz

- cierto – dijo 2d

- que? – dijo russell

- adiós russ – dijo 2d y se fue

- tantos golpes que le dio murdoc le afecto el cerebro – dijo russell y siguió comiendo

* * *

En la habitación de cyborg

Estaba cyborg noodle viendo tele mientras se recargaba, luego 2d entro a la habitación de ella

- hola 2d – dijo cyborg

- hola cy – dijo 2d mientras miraba toda la habitación de cyborg

- pasa algo? – pregunto cy mirando a 2d

- si ¿vistes a queso el ratoncito de noodle? – pregunto 2d

- no – dijo cyborg

"Tal vez queso esta en el armario de cy" dijo la voz

- si – dijo 2d y se acercó al armario de cyborg

- dijiste algo? – pregunto cy mirando como 2d se acercaba al armario de ella

- tal vez – dijo 2d parado al frente del armario de cyborg noodle

- 2d mi armario esta lleno de armas – dijo cyborg y 2d abrió el armario, cuando el peli azul abrió el armario una escopeta se cayo al piso y luego se disparo sola, la bala casi le pega a cyborg en la cabeza pero ella se movió y la bala pego contra la pared

- perdón – dijo 2d

- **VETE!** – grito cyborg molesta señalando la puerta y 2d salió corriendo de la habitación

- lo siento! – grito 2d desde el pasillo

"idiota descerebrado, ahora tengo que recoger las armas que tiro y arreglar la pobre pared!" pensó cy

* * *

Varias horas después

Los estudios Kong estaba mas desordenado que nunca en toda su historia, 2d había buscado a queso por todo los lugares del estudio excepto el winnebagon de murdoc, ahora el peli azul estaba en el carpark parado al frente del winnebagon de murdoc

"que pasa?" pregunto la voz

- tengo miedo de entrar al winnebagon de murdoc – dijo 2d

"porque? Si murdoc salió a un bar" dijo la voz

- pero aun tengo miedo – dijo 2d

"se hombre y entra" dijo la voz

- no, mejor soy niño – dijo 2d

"2d! deja de ser marica y entra al puto winnebagon del maldito de murdoc!" grito la voz

- ok voy a entrar – dijo 2d

* * *

Una hora después

2d por fin entro al winnebagon de murdoc

"esto es una cochinada" dijo la voz

- queso, queso, queso ¿Dónde estas? – decía 2d mientras miraba el interior de la lata con rueda (winnebagon)

"mira debajo de la cama" dijo la voz

- no – dijo 2d

"porque?" pregunto la voz

- porque tengo miedo – dijo 2d

"mira debajo de cama o te molesto!" dijo la voz

- ok – dijo 2d y se dirigió a la cama de murdoc, cuando 2d reviso debajo de la cama de murdoc puso esta cara O_O

"que ahí debajo de la cama?" pregunto la voz

- no quieres saber – dijo 2d O_O

"esta queso?" pregunto la voz

- no – dijo 2d O_O

"creo que murdoc llego" dijo la voz

- que hago? – pregunto 2d desesperado

"escóndete" dijo la voz

- donde? – pregunto 2d

"debajo de la cama" dijo la voz

- no – dijo 2d

"entonces escóndete en el armario con el tiburón" dijo la voz

- debajo de la cama – dijo 2d y se escondió debajo de la cama, luego entre murdoc borracho con una "amiga"

"jajajajajajajaja jodiste peli azul" dijo la voz

* * *

Varias horas después

2d salió de debajo de la cama de murdoc y lo vio a él y a su "amiga" durmiendo desnudos en la cama

"vámonos rápido" dijo la voz y 2d salió lo mas rápido y silencioso posible del winnebagon

* * *

En la sala

2d entro a la sala, camino hacia el sofá y se sentó en el

"rayos ya revisaste todo y no encontré a queso" dijo la voz

- ya se – dijo 2d y russell entro a la sala

- hola 2d – dijo russell

- hola – dijo 2d

- noodle llamo y dijo que viene hoy – dijo russell y se fue

- oh no, noodle viene hoy y no e encontrado a queso – dijo 2d

"estas jodido peli azul" dijo la voz

* * *

Unos minutos después

En la casa de la amiga de noodle, ella estaba sentada en el piso y su amigo estaba jugando con…..queso

- que bueno que trajiste a queso a mi casa – dijo la amiga de noodle

- cierto megan – dijo noodle

- 2d sabes que trajiste a queso? – pregunto megan

- no se, cuando me iba le dije a 2d que cuidara a queso y él se llevo la jaula azul de queso a su habitación pero queso estaba en la jaula verde y yo me lo lleve aquí – dijo noodle

- oye noodle tu crees que ahora 2d este pensando que perdió a queso? – dijo megan

- 2d no es tan idiota para pensar eso - dijo noodle

* * *

En kong studios

Estaba 2d corriendo de lado a lado en su habitación

- perdí a queso! – grito 2d

"idiota" dijo la voz

- cállate! – dijo 2d

"bueno" dijo la voz

* * *

Una hora después

Estaba russell sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo una novela y noodle entro con su mochila y con una jaula verde con queso adentro

- hola russ – dijo noodle

- hola princesa – dijo russell levantándose y abrazando a noodle

- y 2d? – pregunto noodle

- espera, **¡2D NOODLE LLEGO! – **grito russell

- creo que te oyó – dijo noodle

- como la pasaste? – pregunto russell

- bien, mega jugo mucho con queso – dijo noodle mirando a queso

- que bien – dijo russell "noodle tenia a queso y 2d estuvo buscándolo como loco" pensó russell

- hola noodle – dijo 2d entrando a la sala

- hola 2d – dijo noodle abrazando a 2d

- la pasaste bien? – pregunto 2d correspondiendo el abrazo de noodle

- sip – dijo noodle y luego beso a 2d, él le correspondió el beso

- hola queso – dijo 2d cuando dejo de besar a noodle y vio a queso "lo tenia noodle" pensó 2d

- 2d sabias que yo tenia a queso? – pregunto noodle

- si – dijo 2d "no" pensó

- bueno, nos vemos – dijo noodle y se fue a su habitación

- jajajajajajajajajajajaja te la pasaste buscando a queso como loco y lo tenia noodle jajajajajajajajajaja – se burlo Russell cuando noodle se fue

- cállate – dijo 2d y se tiro de espalda al sofá "estoy muy cansado" pensó 2d y se durmió

"se durmió 2d wujajajajajajajajajajaja" pensó Russell sacando un marcador negro y acercándose a 2d

**FIN**


End file.
